Sharpay, the Wicked
by Regina Bianca del Mare Azzurro
Summary: Summary: In order to impress Troy Bolton, Sharpay Evans decides to play nice and give Martha Cox, the most unlikely person ever, a makeover. Will her plan suceed? One shot songfic for those who like Popular from Wicked.


**Sharpay, the Wicked**

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine but the plot. That's why it's called fan fiction. The characters from High School Musical are credited to Disney while the song is from the musical Wicked. Enjoy the story and don't forget to R&R!

**Whenever I see someone less fortunate than I,**

**-and let's face it: who isn't less fortunate than I-**

**my tender heart tends to start to bleed.**

Who wasn't really less fortunate than Sharpay Evans, the drama queen of East High? She had everything a seventeen year old girl would ever wish for: from her natural good looks and expensive clothes to her new car, her collection of gorgeous boyfriends and -of course- the lead in every school's play, alongside with her brother Ryan. Every year she was voted by her class as the girl that was most likely to succeed.

That was certainly not the case with Martha Cox. She would be always known as that sympathetic girl with the plump face that hanged out with the geeks. She wasn't really considered attractive but clumsy, especially when she displayed her passion for hip hop music. So, it came as a rather large surprise when Mrs. Darbus, the drama teacher paired her with Sharpay for a class project.

"You will be presenting your work in one week people!" she had said enthusiastically. "Your theme is friendship. Ryan, our leading man can pair up with... Chad Danforth, Gabriella you can go with Kelsi, Troy Bolton with…"

"Oh, please, say Sharpay Evans" Sharpay thought. It was no secret that she had a persisting crush on the school's top basketball player. They hanged out as friends only, but this project could bring them closer.

"Troy Bolton, you pair with Taylor McKessie."

Oh, no! These were no good news for Sharpay. Especially when she heard Troy's remark to Taylor: "Well, it's always great to be in the company of such a nice girl." Nice? Sharpay wasn't nice at all and she knew it! She was nicknamed the Ice Queen, after all. But what happened now? Who would be her partner? Hopefully not Zeke Baylor who offered her cookies every time, but then not many other options were left.

"Zeke Baylor and Jason Cross, you go together. This leaves us, Sharpay" Mrs. Darbus smiled at the mention of the name "…and Martha Cox."

"What!" Sharpay wanted to scream. She didn't even talk to Martha. It was unfashionable to talk to the nerds. Plus, her partner didn't seem fashionable either, with her scruffy hair, her broken nails (our drama queen knows exactly why she needs to avoid chemistry experiments) and worn out shoes. That Martha Cox needed a total makeover.

**And when someone needs a makeover,**

**I simply have to take over**

**I know I know exactly what they need.**

Wait a second! That was it. Sharpay smiled at her own machiavellic idea. She had a plan. She knew exactly what her drama project would be: giving a total makeover to Martha Cox! She knew that if she worked hard, she would be successful, even with her ungraceful classmate. After all, who knew more about fashion and popularity than Sharpay Evans, with her always neatly combed hair and polished nails?

As the bell rang, she rushed into the cafeteria. And then, if the makeover was successful, everybody would notice the difference. And all this would be credited to Sharpay! Everybody in East High who called her the Ice Queen would she how nice she was to give an unfortunate classmate a makeover, everyone including Troy Bolton! And then, he would fall in love with her, Sharpay beamed.

**And even in your case, **

**though it's the toughest case I've yet to face**

**d****on't worry, I'm determined to succeed!**

"Martha?" she asked in her most angelic voice as she approached the infamous table of the nerds. She felt really weird because this seemed like another world from the drama club's table. Trying to hide the fact that she was uncomfortable, she went on… "Now that we are… ehm… drama class partners…"

"Oh, yes, I was thinking about that!" the other girl exclaimed kindly. "What should be our project about? I mean, you know so much about drama. I'm lucky to pair with you!"

"Of course you are," Sharpay said in a flat tone, as she didn't enjoy being interrupted. "I was actually thinking of doing a scene from Wicked. But the best part of it is that… Martha, now we are drama class partners I decided to make you my new project!"

"That's great! I mean friendship is like the topic. I'm so excited. But then… me? You really don't have to do that!"

Sharpay was trying not to get mad. "I know. That's what makes me so nice. I'll give you a makeover."

"What?" Martha asked, surprised, but Sharpay had already gotten her by the hand.

**Follow my lead, and yes –indeed!**

**You will be popular, **

**You are gonna be popular. **

"What are you talking about?" Martha asked again, when she faced Sharpay's locker. She could have said it was hers, as it was decorated with pink rhinestones and diamonds, and inside it was all feathery and pink and fluffy, but again, it had the touch of a young woman rather than a girl. It was beautiful, but to a logical mind as Martha's it seemed much ado about nothing.

"I'm going to make you popular," Sharpay told her excited. "And then, we can resume working on our project!"

"But…"

"No buts! Sharpay Evans, you should know by now, never takes no for an answer."

**I'll teach you the proper poise,**

**when you talk to boys,**

**little ways to flirt and flounce. Oh!**

"Now, that's interesting… You see there's that boy," Martha started.

"It always is that boy," Sharpay smiled with fake compassion, thinking about her boy. What she had to do seemed like a huge and difficult chore. It was actually worse than trigonometry, but then, if she did transform Martha into a popular girl, she would certainly owe her a favour, which meant that Sharpay would probably never have to do any trigonometry for life, as her nice new friend would do it for her. "And there is much, much more," she added wittingly.

**I'll show you what shoes to wear,**

**How to fix your hair**

**Everything that really counts to be popular**

**I'll help to be popular. **

"Will he really like me if I become popular, you say?" Martha asked Sharpay.

"Of course!" the blonde replied reassuringly. "Just tell me who he is, and I'll be able to help you!"

"Well, I kind of can't…"

"What do you mean? Why?"

"I'm really shy!" Martha explained. "But hey, if that helps, he has… blue eyes. And he is usually wearing white. And he participates in the musicale. I believe he has an amazing voice".

"Ryan?" Sharpay thought, and she found the idea very worrying. But then, who else could it be if not her brother. Every girl in the school was appalled by his beautifully blue eyes, his favourite colour was white and he was the star of seventeen musicals which meant that he should have some voice skills. But then, Ryan would never look at Martha, as far as Sharpay knew her brother.

"I think I have a slight idea of who you mean," she said at last. "I might help," she said but she knew that she never could or even would.

**You'll hang with the right cohorts.**

**You'll be good at sports,**

**know the slang you've got to know.**

**So let's start 'cause you've got an awfully long way to go!**

"But what about my friends?" Martha asked suddenly. "Does this means I'll have to not hang out with them?"

Sharpay nodded. "Who cares about the nerds, anyway?"

"But they are my friends!" Martha protested. "I should see them, at last. After all, our project is about friendship. And what do you mean when you say I have an awfully long way to go?"

**Don't be offended by my frank analysis. **

**Think of it as personality dialysis.**

**Now that I've chosen to become a pal, a sister and advisor,**

**there's nobody wiser**

**-not when it comes to popular. **

"I am not so sure I want to be popular anymore," Martha finally said.

"Of course you do," Sharpay gave her an icy glare. "Who wouldn't? You are a lucky person Martha Cox. Oh, this is a catalogue of advice I always have in my locker, just in case. It is comprised of a years and years' collection of fashion magazines. You like reading, so this is your homework for this weekend. Remember, we have only a week!"

"What is this… the No-More-Food Diet?"

"And…" Sharpay said. "You'll have the privilege to try and follow my special diet. It's nothing complicated, really. You just stop eating, and when you feel like starving…"

"You grab a slice of pizza!" Martha exclaimed happily.

"No, you drink a glass of water, or in an emergency case of extreme hunger, you are allowed to eat fruit, like an apple. For the start, I would suggest bananas, as they have the same nutrient valour as a plate of food." And with that, Sharpay left.

**I know about popular!**

**And with an assist from me to be who you'll be**

**-****instead of the dreary who you were, oh, are- **

**t****here's nothing that can stop you from becoming populer… -lar!**

**La-la! La-la! **

**We're gonna make you popular.**

Martha couldn't help thinking what Sharpay had told her. In the last periods she was daydreaming and tried to read through the journal the blonde had given her. She stumbled upon words she did not understand, such as high heels, manicure, and shiatsu massages? Then was the pencil skirt, a skirt made of pencils? And why did you need flair to put on some jeans?

Sharpay, on the other hand, couldn't care less about her makeover project. She had done her part, she had given the advice and now, all that was left was their class presentation. This was easy. Her partner would sit in a chair, while she would go on with the singing and dancing. However, as she reached home she couldn't help discussing with Ryan how weird the projects that Mrs. Darbus gave were.

"So, Ryan how's work with Chad," she asked him casually.

"You know him," the boy said. "He is a disaster. Apart from teasing me all the time, he wants to write an original script based on Robbie Williams' song, My Gay Friend. I mean, how terrible can that be. Thanks to Chad, everyone in the school thinks I am gay! If we do this, can you imagine the humiliation?"

Sharpay felt better as there were worse problems than with her pairing. "I'll talk to him. He is afraid of me. What would you like to do?"

"I don't know. I was thinking something classical, such as Arthur and Lancelot. But aren't drama projects and pairings just freaky, even for us the drama club people. Remember the last time we were paired together and had to do this project about romantic love?"

"That was a tragedy," Sharpay admitted. "Wow, this is quite a fitting thing to say, since we did a duet from Moulin Rouge! This movie certainly has a tragic ending, but most terrifying was the fact that all our classmates expected us to kiss."

"And when we did…" Ryan added. "Chad cried that this wasn't really a stage kiss, but the proof of our sins. And then, my girlfriend believed him and broke up with me".

"Yes, I remember. And then Troy and Gabriella did Romeo and Juliet, so cute and predictable, duh. But the worst part of it was that Kelsi was paired with Taylor. They both got F's because they couldn't find everything to present in the whole class."

"So, how are you and Martha going with the friendship project?"

"We'll do a scene from Wicked, as Galinda and Elphaba. It will be the usual. She'll stand still, I'll sing and dance. I'm going to impress Troy Bolton. And you know what? I think she likes you? But then, I'm going to give her a makeover. And…"

"Hang on!" Ryan interrupted. "You will sing and dance along with Troy Bolton because Martha Cox likes me and she'll hive me a free makeover?"

"No!" Sharpay shouted and then she sat and explained to Ryan her plan from the beginning.

**When I see depressing creatures with unprepossessing features,**

**I remind them on their own behalf to think of**

**celebrated heads of state or especially great communicators.**

"Don't get me wrong, Sharpay, but I think this is immoral!" Ryan said when he heard all the details. "You can't manipulate poor Martha in order to impress Troy. This is plain wrong. And then, don't you have any respect for her interests, for her friends, for her personality? You say that this will make you look nice, but I doubt it. As your brother, I strongly advise you not to…"

"Exactly, Ryan, you are my brother! Don't play father figure to me! I know what I'm doing. Plus, she doesn't have any interests or friends or personality. She'll owe me her life if I manage to make her popular."

**Did they have brains or knowledge?**** Don't make me laugh!**

**Hey, we're popular! Please, it's all about popular!**

**It's not about aptitude, it's the way you're viewed, **

**So, it's very shrewd to be very, very popular, like me. **

"Well, have it your way then," Ryan's last word was. The siblings did not talk about it again.

Finally, the day of the presentations came. Every student was very nervous and very excited, because Mrs. Darbus was very renowned for her severity. She always gave very low grades, except from Sharpay and Ryan, her pet students. They always had A's but everybody else should consider himself or herself lucky, if they got a C.

Ryan and Chad presented Lancelot and Arthur accordingly. Mrs. Darbus seemed to be delighted, but then Chad started singing My Gay Friend, getting himself an F, while Ryan got an A. Still, everybody in the class laughed their heads of as the drama king of the school blushed, making his face the same colour with his pink hat. It was obvious that he wanted to hit Chad. Kelsi and Gabriella performed something that wanted to look like Thelma and Louise, but Mrs. Darbus found it disturbing. Zeke and Jason made a parody of Star Wars which got them C's while Troy and Taylor presented the parabola of the Good Samaritan, which got them as high as B's, since Mrs. Darbus thought it was allegoric.

And then, came Sharpay and Martha, was that her really? She weighted seven kilos less, her hair had blonde extensions, and her clothes were the latest arrivals at the mall. She didn't look a bit like her old self. For some reason though, she seemed very unhappy. She sat still in a chair, not saying a word as Elphaba, while Sharpay singed and danced Popular around her, as Galinda. When they finished…

"Excellent!" Mrs. Darbus cried. The whole class was clapping. "Sharpay, you got again an A. You just lived through your role! Ms. Cox a B for you. You showed us how the musicale, the theatre can create strong bonds, how Galinda can transform an ugly duckling, Elphaba into that something special that she hides deep beneath. Cheers for our Wicked girls!"

"Sharpay, you were amazing!" Troy said, coming near her. "Did you really give Martha that makeover? That was so nice of you! I must say I am impressed!"

"That's because I am so nice!" Sharpay smiled. Then she heard someone gasp, right behind her shoulder. She recognized the heavy footsteps as she tried to catch up with them.

"What's up with you?" she told Martha, as she found them in the corridor, sobbing and crying. In her hands, she held the popularity handbook. "Here, give me this. I don't want to spill tears over it. Why, Ms. Cox, look at you. You are beautiful!"

"I have to go," she said solemnly.

"You're welcome." Sharpay said, like nothing was going on.

**And though you protes****t, you disinterest, I know clandestin****el****y.**

**You are gonna grin and bear it, your newfound popularity.**

**La-la! La-la! You'll be popular!**

"No," Martha screamed. "Not this time, Sharpay Evans!"

"What do you mean? After all that work I've put into you!"

"You know perfectly well what I mean! You wanted to ridicule me all along. So when I tell you I am in love with Troy Bolton, then you make me all good looking and popular, then you flirt with him and I go completely ignored. You have your show in drama class, and I remain someone without an identity and without a personality!"

Sharpay was too shallow to feel responsible for any of this. "What, you like Troy Bolton?" she only muttered. Then it came like a strike. Troy Bolton had blue eyes. Troy Bolton wore white, the colour of sportswear. Troy Bolton had sung in Twinkle Town… It was Troy, not Ryan the boy Martha had the crush all along.

"I'm sorry…" she could only whisper, and surprisingly she was. "I didn't mean it to be this way. I thought you were interested in my brother." As time passed by, Sharpay realized her mistake. She was probably the Ice Queen of East High, but what about that? When she did something wrong, she knew how to recognize it. And now she needed to deal with it.

"Everything will be ok," Sharpay found herself saying. "After all, Troy is dating Gabriella. I'm stupid, really. I thought that if I made you look nice, I would look nice too. I was naïve to think that Troy would fall in love with me because of that. I'm sorry, if I forced you to do things you never wanted to."

Martha couldn't believe in her ears. The Ice Queen was asking her, of all people to forgive her, and she actually sounded sincere.

"You never forced me to do something I didn't want," she stood up and smiled. "I guess I desperately wanted to be popular, you know, be beautiful and good looking and witty like you. I really want people to see me and think of something more than intelligence beyond compare."

"Don't say that!" Sharpay interrupted. "It is really difficult for me to solve trigonometry and algebra the way you do. Plus, practicing for the theatre takes up all my free time and I always have stress: will I forget my lines? Will I be able to dance to the beat? Will I look stunning on stage?"

Martha laughed. "No, my point is, I willingly followed you through all this. And I really am happy with the result. But I think I'll go back to math, at least for a little while. You know Sharpay, I don't really get why they call you the Ice Queen. You really are a nice person and, after our small talk, I think I may consider you a true friend."

"Allright," Sharpay said, returning to her snobbish tone. "Don't tell anyone though! I have, after all, a reputation to manage!"

The two girls looked at each other and smiled. Then Martha rushed to solve some Decathlon questions and Sharpay to drama practice. She was early, but Ryan was waiting for her.

"You are always right! I hope I listened to you more often" she greeted him, as she followed on stage.

"What for," he asked, surprised but Sharpay had already put the music on. "Come on. Synchronize with the beat. Left foot, right arm, left arm, right foot! Ryan, what's wrong with you? You forgot how to sing?"

**La-la! La-la! You'll be popular!**** Just not quite as popular as me!**


End file.
